Spider-Man & Supergirl: A Bond Beyond Time
by cornholio4
Summary: Spider-Man the unofficial young Avenger and Supergirl the young cousin of the leader of the Justice League. They will soon grow closer as their worlds soon meet up.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is Betaed by are born Dark Phoenix.**

 **Consider this a sort of remake of DC & Marvel: When Worlds Collide.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man & Supergirl: A Bond Beyond Time**

* * *

 ***Stark Tower Plaza. Manhattan, New York City, USA. Marvel Universe***

Clear blue skies stretched above Manhattan, signs of what promised to be a calm and peaceful day. Across the island, towers and skyscrapers reached up to greet them, ranging from no name buildings to famous landmarks such as the Empire State Building, OsCorp Tower and the Baxter Building. One, however, stood proudly above them all, a landmark not of New York but of the world, recognizable by Earth and even multiple worlds.

Avengers Tower gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, a symbol of the Earth's Mightiest. On this particular day, a large crowd of reporters, cameramen and journalists stood in the tower's outer plaza, with a larger crowd of civilians behind them, waiting anxiously for the one who had called forth this event. A special press conference had been called for by the Avengers, arranged by billionaire Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries and the armored superhero Iron Man.

All of a sudden, concealed speakers began blaring across the plaza, hidden from view. As the familiar "Shoot to Thrill" song echoed in the air, the reporters looked upwards at the sound of repulsor jet engines whining. Within seconds, the world famous Armored Avenger descended from the skies onto the plaza, landing right behind a podium set up with several microphones, encased in a silver-colored armor that glistened in the sunlight. Seconds after the billionaire landing, his armor began peeling away from around him, retreating under the black and crisp businessman suit he wore.

Once more reveling in the success of his new Mk 50 suit, the Endo-Sym Armor, the goatee wearing man approached the podium. The many journalists and reporters started shouting questions and remarks, and everything in between the two, with the crowds of civilians cheering on the superhero. Several Stark security guards in black suits stood around the podium, keeping the reporters, civilians and journalists at a reasonable distance. After several moments and gestures from Stark for the masses to be calm and quiet, the noise finally died down, allowing for Stark to finally speak.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you all for being here today. As I'm sure you all know by now, as does the rest of the world probably, I've called this conference because of a special announcement on behalf of the Avengers." The crowds cheered again, and Stark waited a few more moments before continuing. "Now as a scientist, businessman and superhero with a futurist mentality, I always work to make sure that the world's future, our future, secure. I've worked to that goal through the Stark Expo, my company's continuous scientific breakthroughs and, of course, through the Avengers. It's hard to believe that it's been a whole decade since the Founding Five came together."

Tony then paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "It's my dream that the Avengers stand for generations to come, to protect Earth and mankind well past our time. I speak for all my fellow teammates when I say that it's our intention, our hope, that when the next generation of Avengers stand here before you, they stand prepared and ready. It's our hope that tomorrow's heroes are ready when we're no longer here. And in taking the first of many steps towards that goal, I've decided to take on a young apprentice. I'm sure you're all very familiar with him, since he's been at the hero gig for about a year now."

At that, the crowds buzzed and murmured with excitement. A new hero was joining the ranks of the Avengers, if this was anything to go by. And Tony Stark said that it was one of the more well-known ones?

"Underoos!"

Any shock that resulted from the billionaire's unexpected outburst into the mike immediately disappeared as several in the crowds began pointing upwards. All eyes turned to the skies above, were a figure was descending from the towers above and around them, swinging towards them with specially made webbing from custom-made web shooters. Clad in a newly furnished red and blue body suit, complete with a full face mask, the vigilante known across New York City as Spider-Man landed gracefully next to Stark within moments, his lens locked onto the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the planet Earth," Stark declared with pride, grabbing the vigilante's arm and raising it into the air. "Let me introduce you to my newest apprentice and the first of a new generation of tomorrow's Avengers…your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Tony then almost shoved the young vigilante into the podium, gesturing him to speak into the mic and address the crowds. Eyes wide under his mask, Spider-Man stared blankly at the crowds, many of them in surprise, shock and awe.

"Uh...Hey everyone..." the vigilante said sheepishly, raising his hand in a small wave.

'...well, it's a start,' the billionaire thought with a small chuckle as the reporters then started going crazy with pictures and questions.

* * *

 ***Penthouse Levels/Headquarters, Avengers Tower. Several days later.***

A sigh rang through lounge, the latest of many as Steve Rogers entered. Wearing a body-armored uniform stylized in the image of the American flag, shield on his back and his cowl off his head, the co-leader of the Avengers known as Captain America was quick to find two of his fellow teammates on one of the many plush couches watching tv. Specifically, they were watching was a replay of the news conference Stark had given only a few days ago.

"Can't stop watching, huh?" Steve mused.

The two turned from the tv to their leader. An African American man and a faux hawk haired blonde woman, wearing casual clothes, both veterans of the US Air Force and the Avengers. James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Carol Danvers, War Machine and Captain Marvel.

"I just can't get it out of my mind, Cap," Rhodey sighed with a shake of his head. "This was completely out of nowhere, even for Tony. I mean, isn't this Spider-Man a sixteen year old kid?"

"I heard he was seventeen," Carol replied. "Yeah, I thought you said he was seventeen, Steve."

"He's fifteen," Steve replied.

That earned looks of shock and surprise from the other two. "Are...what…?" Carol said in shock. "And he's just running around out there?!"

"I've seen videos of this kid in action, Carol," the Captain replied. "He's not that bad, I'll admit; but that doesn't explain Tony's decision at all. This came completely out of the blue." Steve then sighed with slight frustration; this was just another thing about Tony that was completely abnormal.

Several months ago, the Avengers had fended off a Kree invasion led by their Accuser Corps. They had been armed with a Cosmic Cube created by the Kree Supreme Intelligence, a weapon the Avengers had only barely been able to overcome and destroy. Stark, however, had been caught in the cosmic energy blast resulting from its destruction. Since then, Tony had been acting more arrogant and smug; he also started designing the Endo-Sym Armor from alien symbiotic creatures he had studied.

The sounds of repulsor jets rang out from outside the windows. The three Avengers watched as Iron Man entered the Tower, the glass panels sliding open to let him in. "Hey, guys, how's everything going?" Tony smiled as his armor retracted under his business suit. He turned to the tv and saw the TV report, he and Spider-Man. It was then he noticed the glares that Steve, Rhodey and Carol were sending his way.

"Right...sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, guys. But I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"What were you thinking, Stark?" Carol asked as Tony headed for the kitchen. "The kid's not old enough to drive, but you're fine with bringing him into this? Look, Steve says he does with street crime, but he's just a kid. He's nowhere near ready to be in the big world of the Avengers!" Tony simply poured himself a glass of wine before turning back to Carol, who had followed him. "Well, are you going to say something?" Carol sighed.

After a large swig, Tony frowned before replying. "Look...sure, Underoos is-"

"And what kind of a nickname is 'Underoos?'"

"Did you see his old costume? Anyways, he might not be ready to tackle alien invasions yet, that's what I'm for; what we're for. I'll be helping him get ready, mentor him so he will be in the next decade. There are future Avengers out there; I'm just trying to help them fill that potential. We all had to start our careers without guidance on how to be a hero, but now he could learn from our experience, our mistakes."

"I'm still not so sure about this, Tony," Steve sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think you're hurting his feelings," Tony replied, pointing to the window. " I mean, imagine hearing your heroes doubting your potential."

The other three Avengers turned to see Peter Parker, in his full Spider-Man attire, waving at them from the same window entrance Tony had come in through minutes ago. Tony's AI JARVIS had allowed Peter entrance into the Tower in the middle of the Avenger's discussion about him. Peter remembered how excited he was when one of his personal heroes said he wanted to train him to be an Avenger; he had been the happiest he ever was in a long time. To hear three of the Avengers doubt him, however, hurt him and made him question himself.

"Hey, Underoos," Tony greeted, raising his glass at him.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter replied before turning to the other three. "Hey, everyone," he added sheepishly.

Steve, Rhodey and Carol exchanged looks before the Super Soldier sighed and approached Peter. "Listen, son," Steve said as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "We just feel...We're not sure if you're ready to handle being involved in Avengers business yet. But we still think at what you do you are doing a good job."

"But it doesn't mean we won't try to help you get there," Tony added, motioning Peter over to sit with him at a table.

'Maybe I am not ready,' Peter thought as he sat down with Stark, followed by Steve and the others. 'But there had to be something in me that Iron Man saw, or else he would not have recruited me in the first place. I just need to show them the first chance I get that I have what it takes.'

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 ***Metropolis, Delaware, USA. The DC Universe***

Meanwhile, in another Earth in a parallel universe, a colossal battle was happening in the city of Metropolis. A city specifically unique to this Earth, a world vastly different to the Avengers' universe, but also populated by superheroes.

Kara Zor El, now known as Supergirl, had crashed to Earth only a year ago in her escape pod. She had been the only other Kryptonian to escape Krypton's destruction long ago. Accidentally trapped in the Phantom Zone due to unknown reasons, her ship had finally escaped after decades, crash landing on Earth. Kara got out not having aged a day, due to her kept in stasis. Eventually, she had encountered her cousin Kal-El, known as Clark Kent and, to the world, Superman.

Donned in a white shirt with the "S" shield coming to her midriff, white gloves, a dark blue skirt and red boots, Kara had fallen under her cousin's wing as Supergirl.

At the moment, Supergirl was fighting a bulky, humanoid creature with purple skin and visible yellow veins all over his body; Rudy Jones, Parasite. Kara had been fighting the supervillain for almost twenty minutes, trying to keep him from harming any civilians. Finally, after several punches to his chest, Parasite finally crashed defeated into the street, a crater around him. Flying up as heavily armored officers took over the scene, Kara couldn't help but notice as people looked wary of her.

She would be lying if it didn't hurt her a little.

'I've been here a year, and they're still not used to me,' Kara thought to herself as she flew away, a bit bitterness inside her. 'I'm just trying my best; it's not like I grew up with these powers like Kal did…" After flying for several more moments, she simply decided to activate a signal device on her belt, calling for a teleport.

Within moments, Kara found herself in the orbital space station known as the Justice League Watchtower, headquarters of the worldwide, world famous team of superheroes. Not only used to monitor and respond to threats and incidents on the planet, it also served as a home of sorts to various members. The world's first line of defense.

Walking through the Watchtower, Kara eventually came to the Hall of Justice, the main conference hall where the League met and discussed various items of concern. Only several feet away from the main entrance, she could hear voices from within, all belonging to the current roster of the Justice League.

Kara's cousin the leader of the Justice League, Clark Kent or Kal El, Superman; official leader of the Justice League. Bruce Wayne, the Batman; tactical leader of the Justice League. Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman. Barry Allen, the Flash. Dinah Lance, Black Canary. Green Lantern John Stewart. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter.

While small now, the roster was ever expanding, ever changing. Only five of the original founding seven were currently active members, but numerous heroes from across the planet and even beyond were always on call, should the need arise.

Kara couldn't help but eavesdrop on the meeting between the Leaguers, keeping well enough away from the entrance to be unseen by either Kal or Batman, using her superhearing to know what they were talking about.

"...and it's getting harder to do what we do," Kara could hear the Flash say. "I mean, what with the threat of Darkseid and Apokolips, the White Martians and even Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. We won't be here forever; we lost Hal when he became Parallax, and we already had someone here die once before."

At that, everyone looked in Clark's direction.

"Kal may have come back, but how do we know that next time we lose someone, it won't be for good?" Diana questioned as she sighed. "We need to start thinking about the future, about who can take our place when we're no longer here. Barry has Kid Flash, while Bruce has Nightwing and Robin to take over for him. Who else could take the place of the rest of us in the League?"

Again, everyone looked to Clark, something Kara saw when she chanced a glance into the Hall. She realized immediately what they were implying, and she couldn't help the grin on her face and the surge of excitement in her veins. Clark's next words were quick to dash her hopes, though.

"Kara isn't ready," Clark said sternly, almost immediately. "She's still adjusting to Earth; she's nowhere near ready enough to handle being involved with the Justice League." Kara was irritated at this; Clark had been acting like an annoying and overprotective older brother since she arrived.

"Kara can take care of herself," Diana replied. "Kal, you can't protect her forever. She's proven herself as a capable hero, and she already has access to the Watchtower. She could be considered a junior Justice League member already." Kara smiled, having seen Diana as a sister figure since she helped teach Kara to fight on Themyscira when she arrived.

"It's still too dangerous for Kara to be involved in this," Clark replied.

At that, Kara simply took off, flying deeper into the Watchtower. The resulting gush of wind was enough to get the attention of the Leaguers, who then realized that Kara had been listening the entire time.

Clark could only sigh. "I guess I'll have to talk to her soon enough now..."

Kara, meanwhile, had finally stopped, gazing out into space in one of the Watchtower hallways.

"If only I could prove myself to Kal," the young Kryptonian sighed to herself. "I swear to Rao... If only I had someone who could relate to me. But there isn't anyone else on this Earth who could have the same problem…"

* * *

 **Yeah this Spider-Man is as usual for my stories just starting out and having idolised the Avengers since he was a kid (just like the MCU Spidey That was introduced to in Captain America: Civil War). I also admit I liked the Superior Iron Man story that spun out of Axis (I thought the event itself was okay enough but I would recommend the spin off miniseries about Carnage and Hobgoblin, Carnage more so for the hilarity of watching the psychotic murderer try to be a hero). For visualisation, here are the appearances used for the characters in this chapter (I may add more as the story progresses.):**

 **Spider-Man: the Captain America: Civil War Suit**

 **Iron Man: the Superior Iron Man suit**

 **Supergirl: the Superman: the Animated Series look**

 **Parasite: the Superman Earth One: Volume 2 look**

 **Superman: the New 52 look**

 **Batman: the New 52 look**

 **Wonder Woman: the Earth 2 look (only with a normal bracelet instead of the armor piece on her left arm)**

 **Flash: the normal look**

 **Green Lantern: the look from the Smallville comics**

 **Black Canary: the Justice League Unlimited look**

 **Martian Manhunter: the Justice League cartoon look**


	2. Chapter 2

**From now on these chapters will go unbetaed. Yeah this might spoil something that was shown in the end credits of Captain America: Civil War (first scene I saw when I got the DVD).**

 **The Watchtower, DC Universe**

Two days later sat on the bed in the room that was set up for her in the Watchtower; she usually ended up staying here or the Kent home in Smallville where her cousin was raised when he landed on earth. Jonathan and Martha Kent told the neighbours she was their niece and Kal even paid to have some tutors for Kara so it could help with her Earth education. The Kents were pretty nice and Kara was thankful for taking them in, but still she missed her parents on Krypton.

She had opened up to them about Clark thinking she was too young to consider having more of a part in the Justice League (despite that she was unofficially a junior member) and Martha told her that Clark just liked to be stubborn. She put down a book of old Krypton fables (that her parents gave her in her locker) and the blonde sixteen year old (which she was biologically due to having been in deep sleep when her rocket was in the Phantom Zone) and muttered to herself "maybe I should go down to Earth and fly for a while, see if there is anyone that needs my help..." Kara then made her way to the main control room of the Watchtower to get ready to transport herself.

 **The Baxter Building, New York City, the Marvel Universe**

The Baxter Building was the headquarters and home of the Fantastic Four the superhero team whose fame was eclipsed only by the Avengers. A team of four who gained incredible powers after investigating a cosmic anomaly that they now use to protect the world from villains as well as other alien and interdimensional threats. After the recent Kree Invasion the United Nations funded peacekeeping police force known as SHIELD (the Strategic Homeland, Intervention and Logistics Division) had tasked Reed Richards or Mr Fantastic the leader of the Avengers, of studying the remnants of the Cosmic Cube and the confiscated Universal Weapon, a power hammer weapon used by Ronan the leader of the Kree's Accuser Corps (who was now in custody) to see if they can be safely disposed of.

Right now the Building was under attack and Reed was the only one there (the others were out at the moment) and he was using his powers to stretch his limbs to attack the intruder and his robots which were animal sized and had robotic octopus like arms. "I must say due to how much I enjoyed reading of your work Doctor Octavius; I wish we could have met under different circumstances." Reed said glaring to a brown haired man with goggles, a green jumpsuit, fingerless gloves and a brown trenchcoat. With four giant robotic octopus like arms coming from his back.

He was Otto Octavius a brilliant scientist who turned to a life of crime due to too many of his projects being shut down by his employer and his funding cut down and he used a special harness with robotic arms he invented to become a villain that people called Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock for short. From what Reed knew he usually fought the now talked about new apprentice of Iron Man, Spider-Man. "The potential of the Cube Fragments and the alien Hammer will be put under much better use under my study..." Octavius ranted only to be hit by a blast form the gauntlet of Tony Stark in full Endo-Sym Armor.

"I am glad you got my message Tony, thought there could be some help dealing with Doctor Octavius here." Reed said smiling as he and Tony began getting to work fighting the Octo-bots as Octavius called his machines. "Wondering if you brought anymore backup though..." Reed asked only to stop as he saw on his wall was a light showing a cartoonish version of Spider-Man's ask.

Reed turned and saw Peter in his Spider-Man suit pointing the light at the wall using his web-shooter devices. "Honour to meet you Dr Richards, Mr Stark built this Spider Signal into my new web-shooters!" Peter said with glee as he then web slinged in and went for Octavius. Reed then made a look at Tony.

"What, I thought I could help him with his field experience and he has beaten Octavius himself." Tony told Reed as he was blasting the Octo-Bots. "The kid likes your work and he always wanted to go the Baxter Building." Tony sighed and Reed just shook his head as he then continued fighting. Reed shared many other heroes opinion that Spider-Man might be too young for the big stuff in crime fighting as even his brother in law Johnny Storm was in his late teens before the accident that turned them into the Fantastic Four.

"I got Iron Man himself training me to be an Avenger and I have beaten you as just a rookie Doc, you might as well give up!" Peter told Octavius as he was using his extra sense called 'Spider Sense' to dodge Octavius' robot arms. Octavius began getting more angry as his attacks began being more fierce.

"I don't care that if you are taking lessons from Stark, a stupid idiot spoilt pretty boy with great genius that he is wasting playing hero. You may have gotten lucky against me before but should I use this..." Octavius shouted as one of his robotic arms went and grabbed the Universal Weapon but then the room started shaking.

To Reed's horror one of his interdimensional portal machines seemed to turn on, "Everybody get back..." Reed shouted as the machine seemed to be sucking air in. Reed stretched and wrapped himself around one of his machines and Tony managed to get the unique metal of his Endo-Sym Armor to stick at the wall.

Octavius dropped the Universal Weapon and it went into the glass of the contained of the Cosmic Cube fragments sucking them and the Universal Weapon in. Peter tried to stick one of his webs to the wall but was too sucked in along with Octavius. "Underoos, I am coming for you." Tony said flying right into the portal before Reed could stop them and then the portal closed with it breaking down as a result.

Reed looked around at the lab filled with the destroyed Octo-bots and then called for his own robotic helper. "HERBIE." Reed told the little robot "call the others, SHIELD and the Avengers, this maybe a problem..."

 **Metropolis, the DC Universe**

Kara sighed as she was just flying aimlessly around Metropolis but stopped when she spotted something happen far away from the city using her super vision. Flying at big speeds she then found a crater and in the middle was someone in a red and blue costume...

 **Character appearances**

 **Superman (Changing it from the one I gave last chapter): his appearance from the Supergirl TV show (can't wait for that especially since it seems that this Superman managed to put his Luthor behind bars)**

 **Doc Ock: Spidey #1 (from the prequel Spider-Man comic Marvel is doing of its revised Post Secret Wars Marvel Universe)**

 **Mr Fantastic: Classic appearence**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kasnia, Europe, DC Universe**

In an underground base in Kasnia, it was pretty bleak but there was a thrown there along with pretty advanced machines and the walls were lined with different portraits. Through a portal that suddenly dropped was Octavius. Octavius looked up and saw the area around him. "Where on Earth am I..."Octavius questioned getting up but saw on the throne was a smirking man with long hair, a beard and black clothing which included a flowing black robe.

"You are not on Earth Doctor Octavius, at least not on the one you have known. I used my own portal technology to hack into the one in Reed Richards laboratory to lead here on my Earth. While I am disappointed that I was not able to get the Cube fragments or the Universal Hammer, I am glad that I have got you here at least." The man told Octavius and Otto knew of the interdimensional technology that Reed Richards had been working on so he did not really question it that much. He looked around and saw that the man resembled the various portraits in this lair.

"While I am flattered that someone beyond my Earth wanted to meet me, I have to ask where I am and who my host is." Octavius told him and the man chuckled. The man motioned Octavius to follow him and Octavius did so seeing that the technology did not seem that human and looked like it had spikes on them.

The man showed him display of glass cages showing various meteor fragments. "You are on an Earth similar but different than yours. This is a secret base I set up for myself in Kasnia, I had set myself up to marry the princess of this country and I would have succeeded in ruling this country if not for the Justice League, this earth's equivalent to your Avengers. Fortunately I still had this hidden." The man explained but was now pointing to the meteors. The man then introduced himself "as to who I am well I used to be a primitive before I found these meteors as they were landing, the energy emitted granted me great power including tremendous strength, increased my intellect to beyond that of any normal human and eternal life. In my long life I have been known as Vandar Adg, Curtis Knox, Burt Villers but the name I choose to go by now is Vandal Savage."

"Well Mr Savage, pleasure to meet you." Octavius told him curtly but could not understand why any genius would want to actually call himself 'savage'. "Can I please ask myself you require my help with as there should be a reason why you called me here." Octavius asked and Savage laughed before showing him his machines.

"Long ago I decided I should unite the entire world under a glorious rule, where I would be the undisputed ruler for all of eternity. To that end I have manipulated several events sowing the seeds that would help with my rule; I have collected advanced technology and helped various leaders. I have even collected and studied alien technology." Vandal said showing off his portal machine with the spikes on it which interested Octavius. "This Earth has been under threat by the alien army of Apokolips using portal technology they called Boom Tubes, using leftover technology from their various invasions and combining it with my own I have made my own interdimensional technology." Savage explained but grew serious.

"I have been watching your world for quite some time and I thought you could be my right hand man. There are others like Victor Von Doom or the Red Skull but they are too ego driven to take any part in a plan where they are not giving orders to everyone involved. With your genius we could create a paradise and rule it together." Savage told him and Octavius smirked at the thought of his own science ruled paradise (maybe even naming it Octavia). "However." Savage told him his voice growing more serious "It requires the Cosmic Cube Fragments and the Universal Weapon but it seems my calculations were a bit off since they shuld have landed here along with you. Since I know they went through my portal they are somewhere on my Earth so I need your help in retrieving them what do you say?"

Savage then let out his hand and Octavius smirked as he shook it with one of his octopus arms and Savage gave an equal smirk.

*SM&K:BBT*

 _Peter parker in his jeans and light blue shirt sighed as he was walking out of school at Midtown High after a hard day's work sighed as he saw the local bully Eugene 'Flash' Thompson making snide remarks about him along with his gang of friends. "Wish Flash could find something else to do than to pick on Puny Parker." Peter muttered to himself waving to beautiful redhead classmate Mary Jane Watson who did not seem to notice him._

 _Later dressed in his stitched together homemade Spider-Man suit sneaked in and caught the team of organised crime mercenaries known as the Enforcers by surprise as they were about to pull off an assassination from their hiding spot. "Not so fancy right now are you, Fancy Dan." Peter mocked to the leader as they were knocked out and stuck to the ground with web as the police came and Peter web slinged away before they could notice him._

 _Later still on another day Peter as Spider-Man was in the Empire State University building with it all trashed up and he was looking at a large humanoid lizard wearing a scientist's coat with the sleeves ripped off and light brown ripped up pants. The Lizard was struggling as Peter had him stuck with a whole lot of web onto the wall. "Used my entire web supply but at least I can give you this antidote your wife cooked up Doctor Connors." Peter said as he injected the Lizard with a vial._

 _Later still Peter as Spider-Man was web slinging away from guards at a building that he had rescued hostages from. "Oh come on, I was helping out!" Peter complained as his reputation with the public was not that positive._

 **SPIDER-MAN MENACE AT LARGE!**

 **SPIDER-MAN AND LIZARD TRASHES EMPIRE STATE UNIVERSITY!**

 **CALL FOR INFORMATION ON SPIDER-MAN!**

 _Peter in his normal clothes sighed as he went home one day a bit bummed by the bad press he was getting from the Daily Bugle. He went into the living room only to stare in shock to see Tony Stark there with his Aunt May._

 _Not long after Tony Stark's announcement of Spider-Man as his apprentice Peter was watching a news report on TV featuring J. Jonah Jameson the owner and founder of the Daily Bugle. "Stark really expects us to believe that the reckless masked thrill seeker known as Spider-Man is who we are to turn to in the future to protect the entire planet?" Jameson ranted on the TV screen and Peter sighed as it at least won him some points with the public..._

Peter moaned when he got up having some recollections from his time before as he had passed out sometime ago. He got up and saw he had a pretty looking girl in a costume floating over him looking concerned. " _...I went through Mr Fantastic's portal thingy, must be in an alternate dimension or something..._ " Peter thought in his head.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked the stranger concerned using her X ray vision to see if he had any injuries, it did not seem so but she was confused when she saw his structure and organs were similar to humans but not quite the same.

"I am Spider-Man and I am guessing you must be some hero in whatever alternate Earth I was sent to." Peter told Kara getting up causing Kara to stare at him thinking she had better get in touch with Kal and the Justice League...

 **Character appearances:**

 **Vandal Savage: Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Lizard: Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **For the next chapter I want to focus on the villains a** **bit more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Watchtower, Outer Space, DC Universe**

Peter Parker could not believe that he was not really an unofficial 'young Avenger' for that long and yet he has already gone to an alternate universe. At least he met a friendly face in Kara before any of this world's villains had got to him first. She had beamed him up to a satellite base called the Watchtower. "Your world's main superhero team has its own satellite, why don't the Avengers have one of those... or do they and Tony has not told me that yet? I think Captain Marvel has her own..." Peter wondered as Kara had brought him to the League members who were going through diagnostics through a machine.

"You have a Captain Marvel on your Earth whose a she?" Kara questioned intrigued and Peter gave a grin to Kara behind his mask, Kara thought of the hero known as Captain Marvel that she had heard of. He looked like Kal and had similar powers but Kara could not help but think of how he acted just like a kid.

"He seemed to be like the Humans on our Earth except for strands of genetically altered Spider attributes in his DNA which I assume his powers must come from." J'onn told them once the scan of Peter was complete. "He should be fine though I am not sure when we would be able to find a way to send him back to his own Earth." J'onn said and the others looked to Peter who could tell that he was panicking in his head.

" _Aunt May is so going to be worried! Maybe the Fantastic Four and the Avengers could find me again..._ " Peter thought but Kara gave a sympathetic smile to Peter as she put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled back in return to a disapproving eye from Clark.

"Alternate Earths, I don't doubt he is a hero where he comes from but I still remember the last time we had to deal with the Crime Syndicate..." John Stewart said remembering their counterparts from what was like a reverse version of Earth and he had to deal with Power Ring, an evil cowardly version of Hal Jordan.

"Spider-Man, until we can find a way to get you home, you are welcome to stay here at the Watchtower." Clark told Peter who seemed to be looking better. "Now you think you can tell us a little about yourself." Clark asked.

"...well not a lot of people know about my identity back home but since this is an alternate reality..." Peter said taking of his mask and most of the League members seemed quite taken aback at how young Peter was under his mask but Kara thought he was kind of cute. "Well my name is Peter Parker, fifteen years old, I got my powers from a spider bite at a science experiment I was attending... I learned with great power comes great responsibility and I have been Spider-Man for a year or something." Peter told them.

Kara knew there were younger heroes on this Earth like Firestorm, the Teen Titans and the Blue Beetle but she believed this was her first time meeting one. "Well I am Kara Zor El or Supergirl, one of the few survivors of planet Krypton along with Kal; I escaped in a rocket pod that spent years in a dimension frozen until it came to Earth. My powers came from this planet's red sun and gravity." Kara said introducing herself and though Peter was a bit surprised that Kara was an alien he did not think too much about it.

"I think back home there are alien Avengers, we have Thor the Norse God of Thunder as a member and my mentor Iron Man told me he is an honorary member of a team of alien heroes called the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter told Kara who was glad that revealing she was an alien did not scare him away.

 **Stryker's Island Penitentiary, Metropolis, DC Universe**

Stryker's Island Penitentiary the prison for criminals in Metropolis and liked Arkham Asylum in Gotham City; it was equipped to hold the super powered criminals. In one of the cells glaring at everything around him was a purple haired man in an orange jumpsuit; this was happening as Kara was bringing Peter to the Watchtower, this man was Manchester Black who was the leader of the super powered violent team of superheroes known as the Elite.

"...I should not be in here..." Manchester seethed remembering how he and his team were defeated by Superman and there was a block in his brain that was shutting down the part that gave him his telepathic powers. "They need me out there doing what they can't do..." Manchester continued ranting to the tutting sounds of the man in the cell next to him.

The cell was occupied by a man in a black armor that was controlling the radiation he emitted; the staff had scientists who put blocks on his suit preventing him from using his powers along with several devices in the machine to prevent him from trying to escape. "Wish they did not stick me next to the leader of the arrogant idiots who thought they could replace Superman..." the man taunted Manchester.

"Shut it Krull, at least my team did not get beat by Superman's baby cousin." Manchester told the man called Ben Krull who glared at the wall separating the two. Ben Krull was a supervillain known as Reactron and clashed with Supergirl more times than he did clash with Superman. Then suddenly in their cells they saw a portal come out (one in both of their cells) and they each popped out a light blue glowing fragment.

As the alarms went off they both picked up the fragments...

 **Appearances**

 **Manchester Black: Superman V the Elite (my favourite DC Animated movie)**

 **Reactron: Supergirl TV series (I really like the show but I admit I did not really like how they just relegated Reactron to a one episode baddie when apparently in the comics he was the closest thing Kara had to an arch enemy)**


End file.
